Dimensions Of Love
by Eirenei
Summary: Warm day, reminiscing and mushy stuff...okay, okay.... our favourite sourpuss pondering on his relationship with his dragon.... Happy? Warning: that's Slash, don't like, don't read...


**_Dimensions of Love_**

**__**

* * *

**_Disclamer:_** I do not own the song or characters, they are propierty of their respective authors; I own only the plot..

**_Warning:_** SLASH; boy x boy love, don't like, don't read...

* * *

_**When the cherry blossom starts to bloom  
Meet me here in my lonely room  
We'll find a passion filled fantasy  
And this time you will stay with me**_

Tall, young man was walking beside the lake. The wind was blowing, ruffling the grass and moving branches of trees with its invisible hand. The sky was blue, with some fluffy white clouds on it. Water was shimmering in sun's rays. The youth looked across the lake, smiling. He was clothed in simple light brown trousers with light grey sweater. He shielded his eyes against the sun. He smiled. His dark blue eyes shone with happiness. His midnight hair was being tamed in long ponytail, with a few stubborn strands in front of his face. The wind blew, bringing some cherry petals with it. Some of them landed on the man's head. The youth laughed, rich sound floating on the breeze.

There was dark shadow, leaning against tree trunk. The shadow was clothed in black trousers with dark blue muscle shirt. The color of scarf was shimmering in the shadows. Dark ruby eyes were glued at laughing youth. Lips curled in small smile. Untamable hair was dual colored – dark grey at the back of his head and light bluish silver at the front. His skin was pale creamy, no longer adorned with dark blue triangles on cheeks. Why for? He was free. Free of emotional restrictions, have being placed upon him in his dark, gloomy childhood. And the cause of his freedom was currently standing in front of him, surrounded with sun's warmth and soft white petals, oblivious of his watcher.

_**All the misery we knew before  
Stays away when you are at my door  
My heart will sing at every tender touch  
And oh, you will want me twice as much**_

He silently came out of his shelter, drinking in the radiant beauty that was his. _Only his._ His arms wrapped around slim waist, feeling the softness of sweater, inhaling his lover's spicy scent. The form in his embrace stiffened, but relaxed almost immediately. Smiling blue eyes met their crimson counterpart. ''Missed me?'' The dark, husky voice asked teasingly. The pale skinned man nuzzled at tanned neck. ''Yes, '' he answered simply.

_**A new dimension of love  
A bold adventure waiting for you  
The true dimension of love  
A soaring flight. A dazzling view**_

Slight, tanned fingers lovingly entwined with paler. The blue haired man smiled. '' Missed you, too.''

They were together since last Championship. At first, they were only roommates in the college they had been attending together. During that time, had friendly, loyal and hotheaded bluenette earned grudging respect from his dual - haired ex – captain of their team. They were together, through thick and thin, laughing, arguing and helping each other.

_**We're gonna take it all the way  
We'll make the dream so totally real  
See greater wonders by the day  
Then tell the stars what glorious rapture we feel**_

They trained with each other, bickering and trying to overpower their opponent. The ex – captain has opened since Championship, although the process was painfully slow.

_**Soon, with the start of Spring  
We will know our hearts are changing  
Leave the hurt behind  
I'll be true and kind  
Be the best that you'll ever find**_

And his blue - haired companion had changed too. Sure – he was still obnoxius and annoying, as he had been at their first meeting, but he had learned to control his temper and eating habits. He wasn't terror of buffets anymore - Moreover, he ate timidly and this alone was great shock for their former teammates . He gained on height, so his head was reaching just under his ex – captain chin. His hair was longer, and his face was interesting mix of feminine charm and distinctly male good looks. He drew looks of males and females alike, with his slight, yet muscular built figure and his friendly persona. And that often made his counterpart seething with anger.

_**We don't ever have to cry or fight  
Something tells me we can make it right  
Enough of wandering far and wide  
I just can't forget you, though I've tried**_

Not that dual – haired man lacked in physical charms. He was very attractive, too; well-toned body with pale complexion, unusual colored hair and finely boned face.

But his eyes were what gave his admirers or opponent the biggest jolt. They were red, the color of blood. And cold. Cold, like ice, and piercing like diamonds. It made them feel uneasy, as if they were meant nothing to him. The air around him seemed to freeze with his presence – cold, unfeeling, inhuman. The man couldn't stare in those eyes for long. They made you feel like dirt, in spite of your better judgement. So he was admired and feared from afar.

_**This is destiny so why pretend  
Close your eyes, kiss me once again  
I'll always be the only one you need  
So go where your deepest longing leads**_

Few dared to approach him, let alone challenge him. And even fewer managed to get through his defences. Only his teammates knew him – to some extent. They got under his skin. And one of them stole his heart. That special person stole it, oblivious to his doing, with his brash attitude, his fierce loyality, his forgiveness… his encouragement, his smiles…

_**A new dimension of love  
A bold adventure waiting for you  
The true dimension of love  
A soaring flight. A dazzling view**_

That was the reason for his anger – this precious person held his heart captive, and he wanted to held this person's heart like his was being held….He had been pained when watching how people tried to capture his blue haired angel's heart for themselves.

But his dragon had stayed at his side, laughing, bickering, freeing him from his dark, icy prison of being emotionless. They envied him for his special friend; he could read it from their glances, their whispering when they walked past them.

And someday he had been acknowledged that his dragon loves him.

_**We're gonna take it all the way  
We'll make the dream so totally real  
See greater wonders by the day  
Then tell the stars what glorious rapture we feel**_

He treasured that day deeply in his heart. He remembered the shyness of his companion when he approached him, telling him that he had somethimg to tell him. The way, how his eyes were downcast, his cheeks stained with blush. How usually quick-witted, never embarrased bluenette sttutered this precious three words.

_'' I love you..''_

And how his heart soared, being acknowledged, that he wouldn't need to stay alone anymore.

_**Soon, in the April breeze  
We will bring alive the memories  
Yes I'm sure we will  
Bring back every thrill  
Make them all lovelier still**_

He remembered their first kiss, sweet and devoted, in the light April rain.

His companion leaned on him, molding them together. ''What are you thinking about?'' He nuzzled his ex – captain neck, smiling. Warm red eyes smiled down on him. '' I'll tell you. For a kiss.'' His lover looked at him mischievously. '' For a kiss?'' He nodded. '' What about telling first and kissing later?'' He shook his head, amused. ''No. Deal is deal. Take or leave.'' He grinned.''Sourpuss,'' the blue haired youth pouted cutely.

Rich laughter filled the air. '' You asked, I answered, '' he pointed, amused. His companion sighed, exasperated. ''So be it.'' But he knew that his special friend only acted.

Lips touched in soft caress, soon becoming soul – searing kiss. After awhile they broke away, gasping for air.

_**When the cherry blossom starts to bloom  
Meet me here in my lonely room  
We'll find a passion filled fantasy  
And this time you will stay with me**_

The pale skinned hand woved in that midnight blue mass of locks, softly tugging the offending band off. The hair pooled around slim, yet powerful shoulders, cascading down his back.

He looked at it, mesmerized with its glinting and softness… and warmth.

_**All the misery we knew before  
Stays away when you're at my door  
My heart will sing at every tender touch  
And you will want me twice as much**_

He had been so cold. Before he had meet him, his dragon, he was captured in the infinite void of coldness and darkness. He was amused that he had Dranzer, the sacred phoenix, for his bit – beast. With so cold heart, how could the fiery bird stay along his side?

But his fiery mate had proved him wrong. He made him warm, so very warm…. With that fuzzy feeling that he's being loved and cared for…

_**We don't ever have to cry or fight  
Something tells me we can make it right  
Enough of wandering far and wide  
I can't forget you though I've tried**_

''I was thinking of our first kiss, '' he replied silently. The blue eyes widen, an embarrased flush creeping on tanned skin. '' You did?''

The dual – haired blader smiled. '' Yes, I did.'' His mate looked so cute and vulnerable when embarrased.

The younger blader faced him. ''Why for?'' he asked, curious. Then he smiled. '' Today is our anniversary, you know? Of our first kiss?'' The ruby eyes widened. ''Really?'' Then he smirked. ''I have a present for you.''

Bluenette smiled.''And what is it?'' The taller blader took small black box from his pocket. He smiled. ''There.''

Dragon opened small box. ''Oh!'' He exclaimed, surprised. On the white cushion laid two rings, beautiful work of craftsmanship. ''We were together through bad and good, thick and thin…and I want you to be mine alone for life. Will you marry me, Tyson Kinomya?'' The bluenette only stared, tears of happiness forming in his eyes.

''Only you, Kai Hiwatari,'' he answered, a dazzling smile etched in his beautiful face. He took one of the rings and slipped it on Kai's finger. Kai then slipped the other ring on Tyson's hand. The rings fitted them perfectly. He embraced smaller man. '' Thank you.'' Tyson wound his arms around Kai's neck. '' Anything for you. I love you.'' Kai closed his eyes and smiled. ''I love you, too.''

_**This is destiny so why pretend.  
Close your eyes, kiss me once again.  
I'll always be the only one you need  
So go where your deepest longing leads**_

They kissed, smilling happily in beautiful day, for they knew that future will be theirs, no matter what.

_Owari_


End file.
